Melt
by mercurial2010
Summary: LJ Prompt: 'Cake'. Christian and Syed remember an afternoon of delectable tastes...


The first touch against his tongue is warm and soft, and he savours the thick texture, craving to get deeper. The sugar icing melts away, trickling a path of long-lost heaven down his throat. He closes his eyes, willing the memories to absorb him. He needs them, he clings to them, he yearns to loose reality even if just for this one night. As the smooth first layer melts away his tongue finds the crevices in the sponge, and his body involuntarily makes room for another. He can almost feel him, the fit of his body, the curve of his spine, the soft hesitance in his explorative hands. A car drives past. Light is suddenly emitted into the darkness. He is forced from the hollow fantasy.

The water is cooling against his throat. It relaxes his body. He can almost forget Syed's voice tell him its over, almost. That look in his eye, that flinch in his body. Slowly, the pain is lessens.

He shifts on the bed, his heart denying the misery. And brings a fork up to the chocolate cake in front of him, the last untarnished, unused memory. The only thing powerful enough, the seductiveness of the coco bean. This time as sugar melts into deep dark chocolate he can practically taste him. He can feel his lips. Mouths filled with the same chocolate cake, tongues tasting the way the other melts. Laughter turning into slow sweet moans, as bodies take over.

'You really didn't have to do the shopping Syed!' Christian moans from the couch.

Watching Syed unpack food in his kitchen was quickly becoming one of his favourite pastimes, but he hated the fact that he had to do it.

"I'm not letting you live off of cereal."

"I feel like you're my housekeeper!"

Since the first spectacular bone-melting afternoon after the police station, Syed had been in his flat fifteen times in the twelve days. He had been shopping for him, done his washing up, or taken his dirty laundry to the laundrette on every single visit. But he had touched him twice, kissed him once, and shrank back from his kiss five times - at the last count - or was that six? Christian sighs, Syed Masood is definitely his housekeeper.

"I prefer friend" Syed whispers, placing a hand on Christians shoulder.

Syed feels Christian's bodies intuitive change under his contact, and drops his hand. Despite Syed's attempts to get closer, he still didn't know the areas that hurt Christian. He was inexperienced with the staining bruises and unhealing cuts that evil had left on his body. Only in dreams had he spent the time exploring the contours of perfect skin edged with markings. He still didn't know what pressure placed where would allow Christian's body to come closer to him, not pull further away.

As Christian feels the loss of the small fleeting contact and grabs Syed's hand, desperate to keep him. He searches within his eyes for the words that would bring him closer.

Inevitably, Christian feels Syed get restless in his grasp and drops his hand.

"Thank you." is the only thing he can say.

The straining silence is almost habitual, unnoticed, as the touch fades, and eyes drop. Christian studies the fingers on his right hand, certain they must be burned, that the voltage that had passed between them was strong enough to mark.

"Here eat this" Syed's voice breaks his revere as he places a plate on his lap. Two forks on the edge of a cake.

"Chocolate cake?" Christian smiles. "I thought you were trying to make me healthier?"

"We can still have an afternoon of pleasure" Syed says his words innocent, until he watches that look grow in those beautiful green eyes "…I mean-" He starts but he is stopped by a mouthful of chocolate as Christian removes the fork from his mouth.

Christian is determined to let his body keep the words, however they were meant.

Syed's eyes hold Christian's through every single taste sensation. The cool green eyes fixing to his lips as the warm chocolate coats his tongue. Almost imperceptibly Syed smiles as he watches that dark glaze drift over those gorgeous eyes. He recognises that look well, he's seen it in his dreams. He knows it's meaning, and every essence of his being is longing for it.

At first Christian can't quite believe the look drifting over those midnight eyes. He thinks he's wrong, he fights to shake away the feeling. Until Syed's thick wet tongue nips out to wet his lip, and Christian realises he doesn't really care.

Christian moans Syed's name as he snatches his lips, his hands holding him in place, his tongue flicking over those rounded, delicious lips. His body registering the sensation of holding this perfect boy within his grasp.

Just as he thinks he should pull away and apologise, he feels the soft slow motion of those lips parting, and with a few more practised swipes of his tongue Syed's mouth is wide, and as passionate as his own. Christians tongue maps along the contours of his teeth, until finding the remaining sensation of chocolate.

Christian's unmistakable powerful scent climbs around Syed, working to sensitise him to every single act; his head rushes with every flick of his tongue, and each small touch of his fingers against his jaw. Syed feels a knot tighten somewhere inside him, and an ardent moan attempt to climb it's way out off his mouth, and pulls back before he looses.

"The cake." Syed indicates, his voice tight.

Christian can see the truth alighting brightly in Syed's dark eyes. He lets a smile grow on his face, as he swipes some icing off the cake, before sliding his index finger in his mouth, his senses latching on to every single hidden sign from Syed.

After testing the darkness in Syed's eyes. He swipes some more icing off the cake, before tracing Syed's warm, soft lips. Trailing a path of delectable chocolate against those delicious lips. Christian holds eye contact as he nears Syed, letting his teeth, and tongue clean the chocolate away.

Quickly, Syed's breath looses it's way inside his oesophagus; and somewhere half way through Christians treatment his eyes slide shut.

Christian smiles as he pulls away. Satisfied that Syed seems as easy to melt as the icing.

"Just as I thought" Christian spoke low, "It tastes better in your mouth." He smiles, before placing the plate on the coffee table, turning his full attention to something tastier, and infinitely more heavenly than chocolate cake.

Syed sighs as he closes the front door. He can't remember a February that was this cold. His arms wrap their lonely way around his chest as he breathes in a memory of warmth.

His wife stands in the doorway to his parents kitchen, a chocolate smothered apron hanging from her dainty shoulders.

"I baked." She smiles.


End file.
